Opposite attracting
by cutexxlalaxx
Summary: Tamaki was the last thing cautious Haruhi needed. Her perfectly Organized, perfectky predictable life was just fine without the handsome single dad and his rambunctious little children, why, she and Tamaki is exact opposites!
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Attracting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki Suou was the last thing cautious Haruhi Fujioka needed. Her perfectly organize, perfectly predictable life was just fine without the handsome single dad and his rambunctious little children. Why? Tamaki and Haruhi is exact opposites, but you know what you say about opposite attracting...

Author's note: The story is not base on the Ouran High School Host Club time line. Pairings: common couple pairings but mainly on Tamaki and Haruhi. This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy! Completely OC. and is similar with my old fanfic the neighbor

Chapter 1: The meeting

Haruhi Fujioka bent retrieve her Saturday morning news paper from the bushes in front of her house. She muttered beneath her breath at the notoriously poor aim of her new paper carrier. During the past few weeks, she found her papers in the bushes, in the flower beds, in the fountain, on the roof, everywhere but on the front porch where they should have been.

A fat golden puppy dashed past her, stubby tail wagging, ear flapping. She thought she recognized the pup as belonging to a little boy next door. Glancing at her neighbor's yard, she noticed that the gate to the chain-link enclosed front lawn had been left open, proving an avenue for the puppy's dash for adventure. She shook her head and thought children shouldn't have pets if they weren't going to watch out for them.

Hearing the distant sound of the car engines growing closer, she tossed the newspaper onto her front stoop and hurried after the animal. "Here, boy. Come here Boy"

Haruhi didn't particularly like dogs, but she shouldn't simply stand and watch this little fellow be flattened by a heedless driver. "Come here boy, or girl, whatever you are."

She caught the dog's attention. She Knelt and held out her hands. "Come puppy, I'll take you home."

A moment later she was assaulted by six pound of wiggling fur and lapping tongue. Jerking her face out of range, she snatched the puppy into her arm and stood. She tucked it firmly beneath her arm and headed down the sidewalk toward the house next door.

Haruhi had never formally met her neighbors since she is new to the neighborhood, though she had once ask the little boy to please not take a shortcut through her flower beds on his way to his friend's house down the block. And there been a time she had retrieve his baseball from her fountain and return it to him over the fence. She didn't lecture him, but she had ask him to be more careful in the future, the ball could have as easily gone through one of her windows.

She pressed a finger to the doorbell of the big house, that was so much like her own and the others in the neighborhood. She had moved to the neighborhood for more than three week.

Haruhi had been very busy with work lately, so she didn't paid much attention to her neighbors, except on the two occasions when she spoken to the little boy. She didn't even know what his parents looked like. There seemed a constant stream of people going in and out of the house, so she didn't even bother to try to identify them.

She waited curiously as the door swung slowly open. The little boy she encounters before, a stocky, raven haired lad of seven or eight years stared up at her with wide purple eyes. And then he turned and dash away.

"Dad!" he yelled. "Dad, it's her! The mean lady from next door and she got peg!"

Stunned by the boy's reaction, Haruhi close her mouth with snap. What the...??

"Hello?" she called out when the dog wriggled harder to get down. Should she set it on its feet and leave, closing the gate behind her? Or should she wait here?

The dog wiggled and yipped. The boy was till yelling inside, and she heard a deep voice say "Settle down, Shiro"

"But, Dad, she got Peg"

Haruhi shook her head. This is getting her nowhere. A large den opened off the foyer, much like her own floor plan. Stopping inside the front door, Haruhi could see a man sitting cross legged on the carpet floor. In her first glance, she notes his disheveled blond hair, light skin, incredibly broad shoulders and ruggedly handsome and mature face. His concentration was focused entirely on his hand, which seemed to be tangled in the blond hair of the little girl who sat with her back turned to him.

"Shiro, take the dog outside," the man said, glaring at the book as though grimly determine to understand it. "And Eve, you're going to have to be still or I'll never get this done."

"But you're pulling my hair, Daddy," the child said

"You're the one who wanted me to... Oh!"

Maybe because of the dog's barking that make the man looks up. His surprisingly black eyes locked with Haruhi's, and he went very still, a look of curiosity on his face. And then he smile, and even Haruhi's long guarded heart jerked in response to his beauty.

"Well, hello," he said, socking his head in a matter that remind her a bit of the puppy, "Do you, but any chance, know how to french braid?"

"I, uh..." completely off guard and she answered, "Yes, I do, but..."

"Then would you mind showing me how? She wants to wear it to a birthday party, and this book doesn't make any sense to me. I don't think it's written for a single dad."

Haruhi hadn't come over for a hairstyling lesson. Nor had she realize her neighbor was a single father.

"Your Puppy got out of your yard and into street," she explained, if he even knew why she was there. "I thought I should bring it back before it was run over."

"That was very thoughtful of you," he said, "was I suppose to put this up in a ponytail or anything first? The book doesn't say to, but..." he shrugged

"No," Haruhi answered, feeling a bit like Alice in wonderland. "Mr... err..?

"Tamaki," he supplied, "Tamaki Suou, call me Tamaki"

He stuck out his right hand. She places the puppy in it. He was force to scramble to keep from dropping the dog.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka" she said "your new neighbor"

"Nice to meet you"

Then He turned to his son, who seemed to be trying to hide behind a chair. "Shiro, take this dog outside. And make sure that gate's shut from now on, you hear? You want peg to hit by a car?"

"No, Sir" the boy muttered

Tamaki planted his hand on his hip and smile. "So you're the mean old lady next door. Gotta admit, you aren't exactly what I was expecting."

She bristled, "I am not a mean old lady," she declared. She was only twenty four, after all.

He took a leisurely visual stroll from top of her neatly bushed, chestnut brown hair to her sensibly shod feet, not missing an inch of her slender figure along the way. She realizes that she had just been studied and cataloged.

"No" he said, musingly. I can see that you aren't an old lady."

She was appalled to feel her cheeks warm with a blush. She hadn't blush in years.

The little girl still sits in the floor impatiently. "Daddy, my hair"

"Oh yeah, would you mind?" Tamaki said.

She would be a mean old lady if she refuses to assist him. Her Saturday schedule had already been disrupted, so few minutes won't make any difference. She kneels on the floor and pick up the comb lying beside the useless instruction book.

"What is your name?" She asked the little girl.

"Evenki, but everyone calls me Eve. I was five almost six. What is your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka"

"What does everyone call you?" Eve looking curiously over her shoulder. "So you have a nickname?"

"No, just Haruhi"

"Oh" Eve didn't seem to entirely approve of Haruhi's answer

"Are you watching?" She asked, remembering that he had asked her to teach him how to make the braid.

Tamaki nodded. "I'm watching," he said, though his eyes were on her face, not on her hand.

Haruhi turn her attention to the task she is taken on, nimbly gathering strand of hair and carefully explaining what she was doing. "You divide it into three sections like this. Then you start to braid, pick up another strand of hair from each side and..."

"Say, you don't have kids, do you, Mrs. Fujioka?" Eve said, turning her head to peer over her shoulder.

"No, I never been married," Haruhi response "you have to be still if you your hair braided," she add

"Yes, ma'am," Eve replied with a nod.

Haruhi sighed and began again "now, you divide the top section of hair into three equal strand and-"

"Dad, the gate's broken. It won't stay close, you'll have to fix it or Peg will get out again" said Shiro

"Darn, I will be right back" said Tamaki

"But Daddy, I'll be late to the birthday party." Eve said.

"You won't be late, Eve," he promises. "Ms. Fujioka is doing your hair, so don't worry about it sweetie."

"We'll be late," the child muttered as her father hurried out. "We're always late."

After spend just five minutes in this household, Haruhi wasn't all surprise. If she ever seen a place in need of organization, this was it. She quickly finishes Eve's hair, leaving the braid hanging down her back.

"Do you and your brother live full time with your father?" Haruhi asked. She immediately regretted the personal question; remind herself that it was none of her business.

Eve didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes," she said with a nod. "Our mommy die in a car crash and she went to heaven. Now daddy takes care of us all the time. But not when he's at work. Our grandma picks us up after school and takes us to her house. We get to have a snack and watch TV until Daddy gets through working and picks us up. Sometimes he has meetings and stuff and he has to stay late, so grandma cooks dinner for us."

"I'm in kindergarten" Eve went on. "My teacher is Ms. Benio, I love her, and she makes me laugh all the time. Shiro is in third grade. He is eight, his favorite food is egg."

Haruhi backed toward the door, wondering how quickly she could make her escape. She hadn't imagined ask one simple question would unleash this artless flow of information.

"We had a mansion when daddy me and Shiro lived with mommy, but the mansion is too big for all of us, so we got this big house. You want to see my room? I got a full set of dolls."

"Not right now," Haruhi answer bit desperately. "I really should be-"

"Do you live all by yourself, Ms. Fu...j- err..?" The child had obviously forgotten her last name.

"Call me Haruhi, and yes I live alone."

"Don't you get scare? I get scared sometimes at night. Daddy lets me sleep in his room when it's thunders, because I really hate thunder. It was thundering the night my mommy went to heaven," Eve said pensively.

Haruhi had never felt more awkward, should she express her sympathy for the child's loss or would that be inappropriate with a little girl so young? So she decides to answer her question instead.

"No, I don't get scare at night," she said. Not anymore, anyway. She could have added. Not since she carefully put together an orderly, controlled life for herself, a safe environment, a comfortably routine, and a steady and dependable income. Her life most especially her past wasn't open discussion, even with this talkative little girl.

Tamaki went back into the room, rubbing his hand together in satisfaction. "All done, see Eve I told you it wouldn't take long and you looks great." he said.

Eve preened and patted her braid. "I know. I can see it in the mirror in the couch, and thank you Haruhi," she said.

"You're welcome, err Eve." Haruhi inwardly cringed at the silly nickname. "I hope you have a nice time at your party."

Eve smile brightly. "I will. Tami's mom always gives out cool party favors"

Her father groaned. "Materialistic brat. Go put on your shoes, and we'll be there in ten minutes."

Eve sighed as she left the room. "We'll be late," she predicted. "We're always late."

"We won't be late." Tamaki turned to Haruhi "would you like a cup of coffee or something?"

She was inching toward the door again. "No, thank you."

He moved after her. "Do you like the neighborhood?'

"Yes, of course," Haruhi murmured.

"You are pretty young to buy a house, weren't you?"

"I am twenty four." Haruhi kept her voice a bit cool. A subtle indication that she didn't particularly like answering personal questions.

"Then I am older than you for a year. I just have my twenty fifth birthdays a couple of months ago."

"Congratulations," Haruhi murmured, stepping outside.

Her mild sarcasm didn't seem to faze him or to discourage him from his openly curious, "where did you live before you move here?"

"My family moved around a lot." she descended the porch steps, intending to end the conversation there.

Tamaki follow her, leaving the front door gaping behind him. "Do you work out of your home? I've notice that you don't leave often."

She frowns, telling herself she really should put him firmly in his place, plus she hates stalker. Then again, she had no desire to antagonize her neighbors. She answer, "Yes, I work out of my home. I am an assistance lawyer, and an undergraduate lawyer."

"That is really nice, I am the president of the Suou company." he said

'The Suou Company?' Haruhi though. 'Wait the minute; is it the biggest company in the whole country? Oh well having a rich bastard neighbor will make everything worse'

"Wow, impressive" she murmured

He grins deepened. "Thanks"

They reached the gate. Tamaki opened it for her. Haruhi stepped through, expecting him to stay behind. Instead, he follower her again

"You really don't have to walk me home," she said.

"Nice morning, isn't it? Going to be a beautiful day." Tamaki said.

She hadn't really notice before, but he was right. It was a lovely late September, morning the blue clear sky and the air was especially refreshing after a very hot summer. "Yes, it is a nice morning."

"You aren't going to spend it inside with you spreadsheets and software, are you?"

"I work from ten until noon most Saturdays. I reserve Saturday afternoon for shopping and errands."

Tamaki slanted her wart look. "You aren't one of those organize type, are you? Every minute planned. Every hour accounted for?"

"Well, I am."

He shook his head. "Could be a problem."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just the opposite type. And you know what they say about opposites attracting..."

The attraction was most definitely there on her part at least. This man was trouble if she had ever seen it. They reach the front porch. She scoped up her newspaper and tucks it beneath her arm. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Suou."

"Yeah, thanks for helping Eve." he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave, though her hand is already in the doorknob. "You sure I can't talk you into having a cup of coffee or something with me?"

"Thank you, but I still have worked to do. And you have to take your daughter to the birthday party"

Tamaki frowned and glance at his watch. "Oh yea. right. She supposes to be there now, I think."

"Then you better hurry"

"I guess you're right" he was already loping toward his own home, saving Haruhi's response.

She shook her head as she entered her house and closed the front door behind her. Little Eve is right. They were going to be late for the party. Tamaki Suou was most definitely trouble, she though. However, she had become very good at avoiding that short of risk.

Author's note: Next chapter Kyouya will be up, but who should he be pairing with?? Please support my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Opposite attracting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki Suou was the last thing cautious Haruhi Fujioka needed. Her perfectly organize, perfectly predictable life was just fine without the handsome single dad and his rambunctious little children. Why Tamaki and Haruhi is exact opposites, but you know what you say about opposite attracting...

Chapter 2

Nearly every Saturday afternoon at four o'clock, Haruhi took a forty-five minutes nap. It was a small indulgence after a day of doing housework and running errands, both part of her Saturday routine.

She always turned down the lights, put on classical music and stretched out on the antique fainting couch in her bedroom. She never slept deeply, just dozed; savoring the rare moments of idleness while the music she loves drifted through the room. It wasn't necessary to set an alarm; she never lay there longer than forty-five minutes.

A sudden blast of noise from outside. It seems to be coming from directly beneath her west bedroom window. Music, laughter, cheerfully raised voices, children' shrill shrieks of laughter, a dog's manic yapping. It sounds as though a party had begun one that would probably go on for a while.

She glances out her second bedroom window, standing to one side so as not to call attention to herself. Several people had gathered in Tamaki's backyard. Wisps of smoke beginning to rise from an outdoor grill, and picnic tables were being arranged on the lawn while children dashed among the adults in pursuit of the happy little puppy, Haurhi had rescued that morning.

Family, she thought with an old, familiar, bitter wistful tug at her heart.

She let the curtain fall back into place and turned away. She had things to do. She might as well get to them.

Judging from the noise level, the party next door was still going strong when Haruhi's doorbell rang almost an hour later. She was expecting a friend to pick her up for an evening out, so she hastily finished brushing her hair, dropped the hairbrush and hurried downstairs. She pleated slacks before opening the door, a last minutes check for neatness.

She was caught completely by surprise to find her next door neighbor on her doorstep. "Mr. Suou," she said. "What-?"

"Tamaki," he reminded her. "I answer to anything but Mr. unless we are in a business."

"Actually, I came to invite you over for dinner. We're having a barbecue, real casual, just family. Eve's been telling everyone that you did her hair this morning, and I thought maybe you like to have a burger with us."

A low slung black car pulled into the driveway behind them as he spoke. A tall girl dresses in a brightly colored sweater and snug jeans hopped out.

"Thank you," Haruhi told Tamaki, "but I have plans for the evening. My friend and I are going to a movie."

"Hi, Haruhi. Who's this?" Eclair inquired as she approached them.

"Éclair, this is my neighbor, Tamaki Suou."

Eclair extended a brightly hand. "Nice to meet you, Tamaki, Come to borrow a cup of sugar?"

Tamaki smiled, as Haruhi expected. Everyone smiled at Eclair. It seemed to be almost impossible not to do so. "Actually, I came to invite Haruhi over for a barbecue party. I thought she might like to join us, but of course, you and she already have plans for the evening."

Eclair shrugged, eyeing Tamaki with a curiosity that made Haruhi wary. "We were just going to see a movie, hadn't even decided which one yet. A party sounds like a lot more fun."

"Err..." Haruhi began.

"The invitation extended to both of you, of course," Tamaki said.

Eclair sniffed delicately. "Do I smell hickory smoke?"

He grinned, his cheeks tucking into the dimples that Haruhi had noticed "you do, Burgers and ribs. My mom brought her world famous potato salad, and my sister makes coleslaw like you never taste before. My best friend got two electric freezers cranking homemade ice cream even as we speak."

"Your best friend?" Eclair asked "that would be your married best friend?"

Tamaki chuckled. "No. That would be my single and best friend, Kyouya."

"Homemade ice cream," Eclair crooned. "God, it's been years since I had any."

She turned to her friend with a gleam in her brown eyes. "Ribs and ice cream, Haruhi, You don't really expect me to turn that down do you?"

_I was rather hoping you would_, Haruhi almost said, she held on to her smile with an effort. "Well, I-"

"Great," Eclair turn back to Tamaki with a grin. "We'll be right over."

He nodded, looking pleased. "We'll be in the backyard. No need to ring the bell or anything just comes through the gate when you're ready."

"Ten minutes," Eclair promised.

Tamaki sent Haruhi a vaguely apologetic smile, proving he was well aware that she is just been manipulated into something she wouldn't have done otherwise.

"It'll be fun," he assured her, then turned and loped across the lawn toward his own place.

"I" Haruhi said, turning to her closest and dearest friend, "am going to strangle you. Slowly,"

"Why didn't you tell me you had such interesting neighbors?"

"I just met Tamaki and his children this morning, and certainly wasn't expecting an invitation to a barbecue this afternoon. Why did you-?"

"Haruhi, he is gorgeous," Eclair breathed, staring after Tamaki in awe. "I guess he's married, since you mentioned kids, but did you hear? He has a best friend. We can share him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't share men. Eclair and Tamaki isn't married. He's a single father."

"Wow even better, one for each of us, we'll decide who gets which after we meet the other one."

Had Haruhi been the type to graphically express her emotion, she would have scream. As it was, she drew a deep breath and shook her head, reminding herself that Eclair always carried on this way and been more different, nor could there be any better friend in the whole world, despite Eclair occasional tendency to make Haruhi consider screaming.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "I, for one, am not interested. You're welcome to both if you want them."

"Hmm." Eclair seemed to consider the idea for a moment, and then broke into an infectious grin. "I can handle that."

"Right, now since you've gotten us into this situation, I suppose we better go over there. We'll make nice with neighbors, have a quick burger and then make a graceful early exit. All right?"

Eclair shrugged. "Sure. But we can't go empty handed. What have you got to add to the festivities?"

"Nothing"

"Oh, come on, you always have something. Let's go look." Eclair scooted past her and headed for the kitchen.

Haruhi followed hastily. "Really, Eclair, there's nothing. He doesn't expect us to bring anything, since the invitation was spurring of the moment. We-"

Eclair had already pounced on a couple of sealed containers. "Homemade chocolate chip cookies! They'll go great with homemade ice cream. Looks like a couple of dozen here."

"Four dozen, and put them down- I made them for the church socials tomorrow."

"So you can make more lately. I'll help you."

Eclair had already tucked the containers beneath her arm. She eyed Haruhi critically. "I don't suppose you want to change into jeans?"

"No, I do not..."

Eclair sighed. "You look very nice, but are just a bit prim for backyard barbecue, but if this is what you want to wear"

"It is"

"Then let's go."

"We planned this movie outing a week ago," Haruhi muttered

Eclair laughed "Yes I know. You really hate it when your plans are disrupted. But as I keep telling you, it's good to be spontaneous sometimes. Keep you from becoming an old lady."

"I am not old" Haruhi said defensively. Peeved at having word applied to her. "And I don't mind being spontaneous; I simply like to be better preparing for it."

Eclair was still laughing when they closed Haruhi's door behind them.

Tamaki had been watching for them, apparently. He rushed to welcome them when Haruhi and range came through the hate to his backyard.

Eclair handed him the plastic containers. "We brought homemade chocolate- chip cookies to go with the ice cream," she announced brightly.

"Hey, thanks. You didn't have to bring anything, but I know everyone will be glad to see these. This gang loves cookies."

Eclair postured modestly. "We hope they enjoy them"

Haruhi gave her friend a look that promised a long private lecture later. Eclair grinned.

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. "I am glad you come," he said.

Eve bounced up to greet them, wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, her hair is still in neat French braid Haruhi had arranged this morning

"Hi, Haruhi. I didn't mess up my hair when I change clothes; everyone's been telling me how pretty I am, and who is this?" She ask

"This is my friend Eclair; this is Tamaki's daughter, Evenki."

"Everyone calls me Eve," the child added "it's a nickname"

Eclair smile, comfortable with children in a way Haruhi could only envy.

Tamaki grinned and took Haruhi's left hand. "Come on, I will introduce you to others."

"Everyone, this is my new neighbor, Haruhi Fujioka and this is her friend Eclair Houshuji," he announced loudly, without releasing Hariri's hand. He took a deep breath and started introducing the others, pointing out each one he names.

His parents, Yuzuru and Lillie Suou, were a nice looking couple, neatly dressed, slim and fit. Tamaki's sister, Kirimi, looked very beautiful and her boyfriend Shido. Which is left Tamaki's single best friend still to be introduced?

"You must be Kyouya," she said, her voice is lower than usual, her lips curve into an inviting smile. "I am Eclair."

"And I," Kyouya promptly replied, "am in love." He took her extended hand and raised it to his lips, to Eclair is obvious delight.

Tamaki groaned. "Kyouya is very shy," he said wryly. "Cut out the dramatics, Kyouya and come to say hi to my neighbor."

Kyouya, Haruhi noted as he approached, had the black hair and black eye with galsses. Unlike Tamaki, he look more like a gentlemen, he was a couple inches shorter than Tamaki but is also very attractive.

He took Haruhi's right hand. "Tamaki's been telling me what a beautiful neighborhood this is. Silly me, I thought he was referring to the landscaping. Now I've seen you. I know what he really meant."

Haruhi Blushed, uncertain how to respond to the outrageous line of blarne.

"Ignore him," Tamaki advise "he is insane. It's a great embarrassment to me but what can I do? He is my best friend and family."

There was that word again. FAMILY

"I hope you're both hungry," Lillie said to Haruhi and Eclair. "The guys are cooking enough ribs and hamburgers to feed the entire neighborhood."

Tamaki laugh " you always say that mom and then you're always amaze when there aren't even a few scraps left over afterward."

"I am starving." Eclair said promptly, moving to Kyouya's side. "The smell of those ribs is making me hungry and did I hear something about homemade ice cream?"

"My specialty," Kyouya bragged. "Since it's probably one of the last warm, sunny days of the season, it seems like a good time to make some."

"Anytime is a good time for ice cream," Eclair assured him.

Kyouya sigh gustily. "I am definitely in love"

"And I am going to be sick," Kirimi muttered as she turns away. "Come on Tamaki; help me take those ribs off the grill."

The Suou family seemed to grow even more exuberant during the meal, everyone talking at once, the children vying for attention, even the dog begging for scraps. Éclair blended right in as she flirted outrageously with Tamaki, and Kyouya and even their father. Haruhi, on the other hand, found herself growing quieter as the evening wore on, feeling very much out of the conversation. It's a new feeling for her.

Eve stayed close to Haruhi's side, chattering like a hyperactive magpie. She explains every little detail there was to know about Eve's friends and classmates. She's never been at her best around children, she found it easy enough to converse with Eve. All she had to do was smile and nod a lot, throwing in an occasional "is that so?" or "that is very interesting".

Young Shiro pointy ignore her, she wonder is it because of the baseball and flower bed incident, it really didn't matter whether he did or not, because they are not going to get involve, other than as neighbors.

She glances at her watch. It was after seven. Dinner had been eaten, ice cream and cookies consumed, casual conversation exhausted. Surly it was time to leave. She gave Éclair a meaningful look.

Éclair approached in an innocent look that makes Haruhi immediately suspicious. "Err, Haruhi," she began, pulling her aside.

"What is it?"

"Kyouya asked me to the late movie with his this evening. You don't mind do you?"

There was nothing Haruhi could not expect shake her head. "Of cores not"

"I know you and I had planned to go out. Of cores, you're welcome to go with us…"

"No," Haruhi answered, as Éclair must have known she would. She had no intention of being a third wheel on one of Éclair's date. "I'm really not in the mood for a movie now. And besides," she add wryly, "I have to bake cookies for the church social tomorrow."

Éclair had look guilty at Haruhi. "I said I will help you with that didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it; it really doesn't take two people to stir together a few dozen cookies."

"You sure you aren't mad? It's just that Kyouya and I got to talking, and he's interesting and gorgeous, not to mention great looking and when he asked, I hate to turn him down."

"Éclair. Just go to the movie, I am not mad."

Éclair smiled in quick relief. "Thanks, Haruhi. You're a pal."

Haruhi's answering smile felt strained. "Yes, I know. Now I better get going. I have several things to do."

The Suou family protest politely when she announced that she is leaving. She nodded a farewell and thanked everyone for the invitation and accepts their thanks for the cookies.

She turns then takes her leave of Tamaki, but he took her arm companionably in his and started to walk with her. "I will walk you home," he said, giving her little chance to argue.

She tried anyway. "That really isn't necessary"

"No trouble at all," he assured her heartily

She surrendered with a silent sigh. She was already learning that Tamaki didn't easily take no for an answer.

Tamaki was rather quiet as they left his house. Too vividly aware of this silence, Haruhi felt a need to fill it with airy pleasantries. "Your family is nice. You seem to be very close."

"Yes we get along very well, for most part. It's always been important to Mom to get the family together often."

"That's nice," Haruhi murmured.

"What about your family? Are you close to them? Do they live nearby?"

A cold ripple began somewhere deep inside her, in that place where she was long ago buried resentments and disappointment and regrets.

With the ease of much practice, she ignores the sensation and kept her voice carefully uninflected. "My parents are both dead, and I was their only child. I have a few cousins scattered across the country, but we do little more than exchange Christmas cards."

"I am sorry." He seems genuinely dismayed.

She manages a smile and shook her head. "I've been on my own for some time now, to be honest, it suits me. There's no need for sympathy."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I am sorry."

"No offend taken," she assured him. "I have my friends and my work and a few hobbies. I am quite content."

She was sure his invitation for her to join his family barbecue had been more a friendly, neighborly gesture than a sign of personal interest. It was glaringly obvious that there could be nothing between them. Which of cores was fine with her?

"Well" she said brightly turning to him at her door. "Here we are again at my doorstep."

He smiled, "three times in one day. It's becoming a habit."

She unlocks her door."Thank you again, for everything"

He laid a hand on her forearm, gently detaining her when she would have slipped inside without further ado. "Haruhi"

She looks at him again him. "Yes?"

"Will you have a dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us. I will get a babysitter for the kids."

She nearly dropped her keys. She honestly hadn't expected this. Had convinced herself it couldn't possibly happen.

"Is that a hard decision to make?" she admitted.

He lifted an eyebrow. 'It surprise you that I' m attracted to you? Or that I acted on the attraction so quickly by asking you out?"

She almost choked that time. What did he expect her to say in response to that?

She supposes she was reasonably attractive. Other men had seemed to think so, she dated, of cores though she realize now how long it had been since she last gone out, but she limited her choices to men who seemed to be more like herself. Predictable and practical.

His smile faded. "Have I stepped out of line? Are you involved with someone else?"

She shook her head. "I'm not dating anyone. As I said, I content with my life now. I really don't want to complicate it."

"And you see me as complication?"

"Oh yes," she muttered. "I'm afraid I do"

He didn't look at all displeased. He caught her chin and lifted her face so that their gazes met. "I feel the same way about you. But I'm willing to risk it. How about you?"

Another ripple of sensation went thought her in response to his touch. She had no trouble identifying this time. Fear.

"I…." biting her lips. "Thank you for asking, Tamaki, but I'll have to decline. Let's just keep things nice and neighborly between us, all right?"

"I can be very neighborly," he assured. And then he brushed his lips lightly, lingeringly across hers.

He step back before she had a chance to recover. "I'll be seeing you around, Haruhi Fujioka," he murmured. "You can count on it"

"I……"

But he was gone, strolling down her walkway with that rolling swagger that made her want to chase him down and hit him. Or demand another kiss.

She groaned and slams her front door closed behind her, locking herself into the sheltered serenity of her solitary home. The evening hadn't gone at all as she planned and she really didn't handle last minutes change well. That was the only excuse she could give for the fact that she was still trembling from the feel of Tamaki's lip against her own, no matter what how brief and chaste the kiss had been.

She hadn't planned on Tamaki Suou at all, and now she' met him. She hadn't the faintest idea what she was going to do about him.

Author's note: Well I take Kairi0403's advise on changing Kyouya to Tamaki, because I think it is strange to make Kyouya into a very different person, However I love both Tamaki and Haruhi or Kyouya and Haruhi. I will make a new story for Kyouya and Haruhi,


	3. Chapter 3

My Neighbor

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that belonged to the anime series Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki Suoh was the last thing cautious Haruhi Fujioka needed. Her perfectly organize, perfectly predictable life was just fine without the handsome single dad and his rambunctious little children. Why Tamaki and Haruhi is exact opposites, but you know what you say about opposite attracting...

Chapter 3

Whatever she did between getting her morning paper and going to bed was a mystery to him. Of course he was gone week days, himself, and more than a few evening, so he didn't know she had visitors or how often she left, but it seem to him that Haruhi's single household ran exactly like clock work.

Tamaki shook his head. A strict schedule like that would make him crazy. Hell, a schedule like that would be impossible for him, with the kids and all. Lonely , the word occurred to him the first time he look into her brown eyes and before he learn that she had no family, work out of her home seem to spend a great deal of time herself.

He wouldn't have though she was his type. Not that he got a type lately. Taking care of the kids since their mother's death a year ago had kept him so busy that he didn't had anytime to date, much less get involve in a real relationship.

But something about Haruhi tugged him, and make him think of her at odd times. Made him wonder what went in behind that politely detached pressing on her pretty face. Make him curious about what in her past had made her lives such a solitary existence when he suspected that she wasn't nearly much the loner as she might had other believe.

She is so different from his ex-late wife Callie. Callie had been impulsive and scattered brained. They been college sweethearts. They married during his sophomore year. Both of them is major on businesses. Shiro was an accident, which conceived earlier than they intended to start their family.

Tamaki had promise Callie that he would be home as soon as finish all his meeting and work, however he keep broken his promises, which make Callie Turing more and more upset on him. Their marriage had gotten shaky, until Shiro's third birthday. Eve had been the result of the imprudent attempt to strengthen the commitment between them by adding to their family.

Eve had been six month old when Callie became involved with Akito Tsuki, the head of the sporting- goods company, which she met him in the annual ball with Tamaki. Tamaki had receive his divorce papers the day after he finally get all his businesses internationally.

To give credit, she ask very little in return for her sacrifices during their marriage. She told him regretfully that she blame herself for many of their problems, that she knew he'd gone all he could to keep their family together. There is no custody battles, no arguments over child support payment or division of property. The divorce had been amicable, uncomplicated and relatively painless.

And yet Tamaki still smarted from the wounds he kept well hidden during the ordeal, he doesn't want a divorce. He like being married, like being part of the family. It hurt him to see her with Akito and to miss all those nights of tucking his kids into bed, all those family breakfasts they once shared. During the years following the divorce, Tamaki had gotten on with his life and the pain had fade, but he still grieved along with his children when their mother died in the car accident with her second husband.

Tamaki always blame himself, if he is not so into the company, he wouldn't be divorce and the death of Callie, which make him more concern into his kids and be at their side whenever he had a chance, instead of hiring a babysitter or a nanny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking advantage of the beautiful weather on Sunday morning, two week after the barbecue party with her neighbors, Haruhi put on her jeans and a long sleeved knit top, pull her hair in a pony tail and went out to work in her yard. Haruhi enjoy yard work and took pride in her lawn and the flower beds that ran the entire length of her house and lined the drive way. After a childhood spending moving from grungy apartment to rundown packed dirt trailer park or sleeping in a beat up station wagon when her parents couldn't pay rent, she treasure her neat lovely home.

Twenty minutes had passed when she heard a child's voice form behind her. " Hi, Haruhi! Watch doing?"

"I'm working in my flower beds" she answered

"you have wonderful flowers. I like the yellow one best"

Haruhi glance with pride at the thriving yellow flowers. " Thank you, I like them too!"

"Daddy hasn't had time to work in our yard, I also told him I want some flower like you have and a fountain. Can I come over?" Eve spoken with puppy eyes.

"well.."

"I wont get in your way," the child promised hopefully

Haruhi couldn't find the heat to reject her. " you can come over, but you have to ask your father first"

"Okay, be right back" she turn away and run toward her front door.

When Eve reappeared she is dressed in a blue and white short set, a flowered baseball cap and Haruhi couldn't help not noticing the pair of thick green mittens

Eve held up her hands. " these are the only glove I could find. Will they work?"

" You want to help with my gardening?" Haruhi ask, rather surprise.

Eve nodded, "I want to learn how, so I can help daddy put flowers in our yard. What do I do first?"

"well.." Haruhi glanced around considering, she certainly had no intention of handing he little girl pair of shears. She point to a shoot of hook grass that was the bane of any gardener's life " see this sprig of glass? It had to pulled up, roots and all. Like this." she demonstrated.

At one point, she notice Shiro in the next yard, holding his puppy and watching her and kitten work. It's the boy's frown bothered her; she watch he wouldn't look at her though she were going to climb on a broom and zoom into the air at any moment.

"Hello, shiro." she called out. "Eve and I were going to have a glass of lemonade. Would you like to join us?"

Shiro shook his head and turned away.

"You're suppose to say 'no, thank you!'" Eve remind him loudly, her disapproval of her brother's behavior quite clear.

Shiro mutter something that might have been incorrect response, Haruhi rather not wanting to hear, she thought wryly. The boy disappeared before she could decide what to say next.

"Shiro, can be a real jerk sometimes," Eve pronounce with a long suffering sigh. " did you say something about lemonade?"

Author's note: is a shot chapter and is a moment between the kids and Haruhi, anyways please review and give me support.


End file.
